binan_koukou_chikyuu_boueibu_lovefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Why so cool?
Why so cool? par Atsushi Kinugawa (Kōtarō Nishiyama) est la Character song de ce dernier. Elle est sortie en sigle a partir du CD バトルラヴァーズ SONGS ~ LOVE Shower ! ~ le 18 février 2015. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos Full YouTube=thumb|center|400px |-| Live YouTube=thumb|center|400px Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji Nani wo osorete iru? Mienai kabe wo mae ni shite, okubyou-sa ni kidzuku. Reisei to hikikae ni, jounetsu sutete shimattara, Nante orokana ndarou. Kanjou de koudou, soredake no koto, Hon'nou yori mo, tanjun de… Demo atsui omoi ore ni arudarou ka? Why so cool? Koe wo karashi sakebitai, Sameta kokoro moyasu you ni. Am I so fool? Boukan-sha wo kidotte mo, Nani mo nai, nani mo tsukamenai noni. Dare ga itta no darou? Atsureki wo umanai koto ga, heiwada nante uso. Shoutotsu saketanara, Rikai ni imi wa nai nda to, atamade wa wakatteru. Kako no kakushitsu, koukai tsunoru, Demo iiwake wo, sagashite. Guuzen-machi no, jibun ga iyana nda. Why so blue? Koe wo agete tsutaetai, yūutsu ni, nigenai you ni. I know the truth, tōjisha wo kyohi shitanara, Taisetsuna, kizuna mo mamorenai noni. Kanjou de koudou, soredake no koto, Kizutsuitatte, īdarou. Mou kidzui teru, Kitto wakatte kureru. Dareka ga sugu, soba ni, iru to iu koto wo. Kienai, kono kurushimi ni moitsu ka, Owari ga yattekuru no ka. Yamanai, jimonjitou wo kurikaeshi, Kawaru no ka, kae rarerudarou ka. Why so cool? Koe wo karashi sakebitai, Sameta kokoro moyasu you ni. Am I so fool? Chousen-sha ni naretanara, Nanika aru, nani ka ga tsukamerunoni. |-| Kanji= Kanji なにを怖れている? 見えない壁を前にして 臆病さに気づく 冷静と引き換えに 情熱捨ててしまったら なんて愚かなんだろう 感情で行動 それだけのこと 本能よりも単純で… でも熱い想い 俺にあるだろうか? Why so cool? 声を嗄らし叫びたい 冷めた心燃やすように Am I so fool? 傍観者を気取っても なにもない なにも掴めないのに 誰が言ったのだろう? 軋轢を生まないことが平和だなんて嘘 衝突避けたなら 理解に意味はないんだと 頭ではわかってる 過去の確執 後悔募る でも言い訳を探して 偶然待ちの 自分が嫌なんだ Why so blue? 声を上げて伝えたい 憂鬱に逃げないように I know the truth 当事者を拒否したなら 大切な絆も守れないのに 感情で行動 それだけのこと 傷ついたっていいだろう もう気づいてる きっとわかってくれる 誰かがすぐそばにいるということを 消えないこの苦しみにもいつか 終わりがやってくるのか 止まない自問自答を繰り返し 変わるのか 変えられるだろうか Why so cool? 声を嗄らし叫びたい 冷めた心燃やすように Am I so fool? 挑戦者になれたなら なにかある なにかが掴めるのに |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises De quoi as-tu si peur? Derrière ce mur invisible que j'ai créé, j'ai remarqué cette lâcheté. En échange d'être si calme et serein, j'ai abandonné mes passions, Quel imbécile je dois être Suivant vos sentiments, agissant sur l'impulsion, Suivre votre instinct rend les choses beaucoup plus faciles ... Mais quelle est cette passion passionnée que je ressens? Pourquoi si cool? Avec une voix lamentable, je veux crier, Et que mon cœur froid dégèle enfin. Suis-je un imbécile? L'effet spectateur prend son cours, Et je suis laissé les mains vides, rien à portée de main Les gens disent que Ce qui ne déclenche pas le conflit doit être la paix, mais c'est un mensonge Si vous voulez vraiment éviter les conflits, il ne suffit pas d'en comprendre la raison, Dans mon esprit, même si je comprends beaucoup. Les regrets et les discordes du passé s'intensifient, Mais je suis là, à la recherche d'une excuse. Je me trouve à retarder les choses qui demandent de l'attention, et pour cela je me déteste. Pourquoi si blue? Je veux élever la voix et vous dire, Personne ne devrait fuir le découragement. Je connais la vérité, même si l'autre personne est dans le déni, Incapable de protéger les liens que l'on tient chers Agir sur les sentiments, c'est ce que font la plupart des gens, Ce n'est jamais vraiment gentil, d'être blessé, J'ai déjà pris connaissance de cela maintenant. Mais je suis sûr que vous savez, il semble que quelqu'un près de vous finira par le réaliser. Ces souffrances disparaîtront-elles un jour? La fin est venue maintenant, Toujours soliloquant, ce cycle se répète. Transformer, en se changeant va-t-il faire du bien? Pourquoi si cool? Avec une voix lamentable, je veux crier, Et que mon cœur froid dégèle enfin. Suis-je un imbécile? Laissez quelqu'un familier être le challenger, Pour que je puisse trouver quelque chose à ma portée. Références # http://binan-koukou-chikyuu-bouei-bu-love.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Song_-_Atsushi_Kinugawa Vidéos Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Character song